


A matter of time

by LieutenantCommando



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Prom, Slice of Life, Superpowers, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantCommando/pseuds/LieutenantCommando
Summary: Derry sucked, or rather, a part of it did.A not so small town that was brimming with assholes who took pride in their traditional views on family, relationships and even people. Those who dared to step even a bit out of such notions would have hell to pay.Robert Gray knew that. Not that he cared.--A teenager with superpowers and an unhealthy obsession over his friend.Art is mine.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Comments: 32
Kudos: 105





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this, but the idea of a human!IT with powers couldn't leave me alone...
> 
> It's been months since I last wrote anything, though, so a warning: this might suck. A lot. Also, rating will go up as I update bc this fic isn't all sunshine hehe,,
> 
> Not fully edited, but I hope you'll enjoy this anyway! Btw, they are the same age here!

Derry sucked, or rather, a part of it did.

A not so small town that was brimming with assholes who took pride in their traditional views on family, relationships and even people. Those who dared to step even a bit out of such notions would have hell to pay.

Robert Gray knew that. Not that he cared.

During his life, following social etiquette was never one of his goals.

So what if he liked horror movies and books, so what if he liked to wear somber attire and so what if he enjoyed walking around aimlessly, especially through the forest, finding it funny if he managed to scare one or two passersby?

Life was short and he intended to take all he could from it.

I

Robert knew, of course, about the Losers. Everyone from Derry High did, be it from good or bad reasons.

He saw them during his years at school, watched as the initially tight group, the kind that could very well be featured in some movie or television show, started to drift away.

Some moved out of town, others started to date and found new friendships. Seemed like the natural course of things, even if pretty sad, especially for their leader, who looked more alone than even real outcasts.

And that was why, maybe, Robert decided to approach him during break.

William Denbrough. Stuttering Bill, redhead, exceptionally good at English, aimed to be a horror novelist and had lost his baby brother years ago in a terrible accident.

Those where things everyone knew. What wasn't of public knowledge was that Bill had been practically abandoned by his parents and had terrible nightmares every other day.

Robert was aware of such information, of course; his psionic powers ought to be more useful than to just lift and drop cans or turn lights on and off for a laugh.

II

“What...” William had noticed Robert’s presence, but took a while before lifting his head, rolling his pen through his fingers, a bit uncomfortable, a bit curious.

Robert smiled and seemed to relax, his smile so completely natural that it seemed like they had been friends for ages.

“Robert Gray, we take a few classes together.” Bill stopped hunching over his notebook, fully facing that guy that had sprouted out of nowhere and was now attempting small talk.

“I know, we take English together, r-right?” Wincing inwardly, Bill wondered when therapy was going to kick in completely. Robert didn’t seem to mind, though, simply agreeing with his head.

“Working on another novel?” Trying to hide his scribbles seemed useless, especially when Robert was tall and huge enough to see past his shoulders, besides, it wasn’t like what Bill had written was some kind of secret, it was more of an outline to his next tale.

”The one you wrote for that contest was really nice, little buddy, loved the werewolves.” The new nickname just wasn’t as surprising as the comment itself, but Bill supposed Robert could call him that, given their huge difference in stature.

“You read t-that?”

“Of course I did. Thought my black shirt and old sneakers would show how much I am into dark stuff.” It was clearly a joke and Bill smiled a bit, suddenly feeling more at ease next to his classmate.

“I don’t like judging a b-book by i-its cover.”

And he didn’t, but already he was beginning to see Robert as someone he could trust.

III

The Denbrough house was more gloomy than anticipated. Not that the place was unkempt or old, but upon setting his foot inside, Robert almost felt like no one even lived there.

The rooms were somewhat dark, the atmosphere melancholic, morose.

He bothered cleaning his shoes before entering, but didn’t try to hide his curiosity by looking all around.

“My parents aren’t h-home.” Bill shrugged, letting his bag hit the floor heavily, kicking his shoes off.

“I can tell.” He could even risk and say they hadn’t been for a while. “You know we could’ve gone to my house to make this assignment, little buddy.” The nickname still took Bill by surprise, especially when his interactions with the other guy had been pretty limited, but he was welcoming that familiar and very much missed sensation of being close to someone.

“I-It’s fine, this way we can finish it qui-quu-ckly.” Certain words made his tongue trip and slip and left his face as red as his hair. Robert, though, only smiled, blue eyes twinkling under the light.

In that moment Bill felt a weird tug in his chest, an odd attraction that lasted until he turned his face aside and started to gather all the materials they’d be needing to write that assignment.

Among research and stupid conversations of “who would win”, “would you rather” and some funny stories about school, they fell into a comfortable silence, laying on Bill’s living room floor after finishing their work.

“I have a part time job.” Robert informed, playing with a pen.

“Yeah? W-What is it about?” The shit eating grin Bill received as a response made his heart flutter once again. Was it good or bad, he didn’t know.

“Three chances, little buddy, get it right and I’ll reward you.” Bill put more effort than he should just for the chance of getting that prize. Was it good or bad, he didn’t want to think about it.

“Attendant?” Bill risked and Robert laughed.

“One of the most common jobs to have, hm?” He lifted a single eyebrow, amused. “Don’t play so safe, little one.”

Another nickname, one that seemed more intimate, even. Bill would be filled with shame if he had the time and courage to admit he had liked it, but as things were, he already had his plate full with how much he wanted to get Robert’s secret award.

“F-Fine. You work terrorizing citizens in your f-free time.” He knew he was giving up on one of his chances, but the way Robert laughed made it worth it.

“How did you know?” Before Bill could really take his word seriously, Robert sat up, still smiling. “Almost got it right, little buddy, but it’s quite the contrary.”

Bill also sat when he noticed the guy picking two erasers and a sharpener before throwing them in the air, juggling and singing a horribly off tune song that was characteristic of a circus.

It was Bill’s turn to laugh.

“Y-you kidding!” But Robert didn’t stop and Bill noticed that not only he was serious, he was also very talented. “There aren’t any c-circus around!”

“No, but I don’t need one to play a clown.” Not for the first time, Bill wondered _what_ was Robert Gray. “Admit it, you never imagined me as Pennywise, the dancing clown~” He singsonged, forcing his voice to be high pitched, letting all the objects he had been handling fall messily on his lap.

“Y-you were right, I w-was playing safe, w-would never get it r-right.”

“That’s fine, I cheated too, didn’t give you your last chance.” Bill watched Robert throw a hand against his own hair, driving short locks out of his eyes. “Suppose this means I owe you, little one.” His smile slid to something less amused and more serious.

If Bill had been any good with romance, he could’ve translated it as seductive, but his area of expertise lay with monsters and ways of assassinating a human being convincingly using only words.

“Here.” Robert picked a piece of paper from his backpack, making sure to brush their fingers when Bill leaned in to take it. “Your prize. VIP place to watch my glorious performance.” More giggles and Bill found it cute how the ticket seemed to be straight from the 70’s.

The show would be held in about a week. They had time.

“Glad to see the o-old ways are still a-alive.”

“Nothing really dies in Derry.”

IV

End of term was knocking at the door and with that, (un)fortunately, also was prom.

A very common scene was seeing boys asking girls out, or hearing whispers of who would take who out, even though they all still had more than one week until the event.

Ever since disbanding and losing contact with his old friends, who were the only ones who made such occasions bearable enough, Bill hadn’t thrown many thoughts in attending it.

Robert, however, had, and he was making it pretty clear while they both walked from the school building to where Bill’s bicycle was parked.

“It can’t be that bad.” His words had a soft meaning, but his tone ringed a bit condescending. Robert wasn’t the best one when trying to win over arguments. He lost his temper and shook with anger, Bill had seen it during debates.

Robert held some explosive energy in his blood and being at the receiving ending couldn’t be a pleasant experience.

“M-Maybe, but why c-care so much?”

Bill got up on Silver and waited to see if his friend would accept the ride. Sometimes he did, others he prefered walking.

Bill pressed both feet firmly on the ground while Robert tried to find a comfortable position on the bicycle that was too small for him and too big for Bill.

“Why not? It’ll be break after it, will you really miss the opportunity of seeing all your classmates before being separated from them?” There was a smile in his voice, but the teasing came when Robert tried to slow down Bill’s pedalling by stomping his feet at the ground from time to time.

“A-Asshole.”

“Wow, are you dirty talking me now, little one?” What a _teasing_ asshole.

“I’ll t-throw you in the next g-gutter.” Bill stopped altogether, stubbornly not trying to look at his friend’s face.

“You serious?” Once again he could hear laughter in Robert’s voice, which made his own lips split into a grin.

“D-Dead serious.” And the next thing he could feel was Robert’s arms snaking around his middle.

Robert embraced him whole, putting his shin on top of Bill’s head and for the first time it was clear that their bodies fit almost perfectly.

It was a warm hug, comfortable and safe.

Bill had forgotten how much he longed for human contact, for he leaned in, unashamed, but he also had forgotten how sensitive his body had become, for when Robert moved until he could whisper directly against the shell of his ear, Bill shivered and felt his stomach warm up with butterflies.

“Are you really not going?”

People walked around the peaceful street, mostly students that also took that route to go home. All of them eyed the scene, but none dared to interrupt.

“Y-You have a w-week to convince m-me.” A dare, although empty, since Bill already knew he’d accompany Robert, but his friend liked being challenged and Bill liked to be stubborn.


	2. Monday

V

Robert's room was… exactly like Bill had pictured it. But not.

It was more messy than anticipated, with so many things clogging the walls and floor that it was difficult to stare and take all the stuff in.

There were board games, old toys, crystals, some clothes of varied sizes and lamps. Magazines, perfumes, posters, electronics, books and what seemed like a collection of old VHS tapes.

Bill walked slowly, unable to keep his hands to himself, but afraid of breaking something.

"Cool, right?" Robert was definitely proud. Of his hoarding or Bill's awe, it wasn't clear.

"D-Did you buy all this?" 

"Not really, some stuff people gave me, others I…" He trailed off, sitting on his own bed and leaving Bill to wonder if his friend was a shoplifter or was just trying to mess with him. 

Some things, Bill concluded, were better off locked and forgotten.

He sat down on a nearby chair, hearing it creak. 

"Y-you have neons?" Bill noticed the decoration, although it was still the afternoon and the lights were off.

Though, Robert's smile was enough to make him realize that it wouldn't be a problem, not when the windows and door were closed, simulating nighttime. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the most magical show your eyes have ever seen?" Bill laughed at Robert's persona and then gasped when he could see the lights on.

Red and orange and white, strips of color that cascaded down the roof to each corner of the room.

Bill hadn't been to a circus in years, but in that moment he felt like a kid again, with Georgie by his side, staring at the spectacular tent that would soon hold many whimsical and impressive performances. 

He felt a bit ashamed of being so excited, though, after noticing Robert's knowing smile. 

Busted. 

"Y-you really like the circus," Bill tried to start conversation and thankfully, Robert followed. 

"I used to go a lot when I was a kid, but that's normal when your parents work there, right?"

Bill took a while to understand the implications. 

"F-For real?" Robert's laughter shattered the illusion, though. "L-liar."

"Sorry for disappointing, little buddy." He got up and maybe it was a trick of shadows and lack of proper illumination, but he seemed even taller, a towering figure partially swallowed by darkness. His eyes, however, so blue, still shone. 

"I just really like it. The songs, the smell of popcorn and candies…" Robert gave a small pause, as if he was out of breath, before running his fingers through a few porcelain figures that took the form of clowns. "Can you smell it, Billy? Can you hear it?"

And for a few crazy moments, Bill could. He really saw Robert's room shift and morph into a real circus, with its bright colors and loud music.

The sweetness of the moment broke as soon as he caught up with the fact that it wasn't normal. 

With a startle, he snapped back to see Robert looking indecipherably at him.

_What?_

VI

“Do I still have to convince you to attend prom?” 

They were both down in Robert's kitchen, the whole circus illusion put behind them as if it had never happened.

Bill knew he'd be thinking about it later, during the quiet night in his lonely bedroom, but for now, he was grateful for the distraction. 

"I'm n-not the one dying to go." Bill smiled, briefly laughing when his friend slumped and rolled his eyes in an exaggerated fashion.

"W-Why are you s-so insistent?" 

They were making sandwiches of whatever could be found in Robert's fridge, which was a lot; the guy might be lonely, but he was well cared for.

Robert shrugged. 

"Tradition? Last year? A chance of seeing everyone ridiculing themselves?"

Bill snorted.

"W-What makes you think we w-wouldn't do the s-same?" 

"Oh, little buddy, I never said that, did I?" Perhaps Bill's mind was full of tricks that afternoon, because for a while, Robert seemed to have more teeth in his smile.

"We'll be doing that, but we'll be the kings, above everyone else." Bill concluded it was his mind indeed, since he paid attention to his friend's smile and saw nothing out of ordinary. 

Monday. Mondays and math and Bowers were to be blamed.

"I'm s-still not conv-vinced." 

Robert then threw Bill a pointed look, tapping a long finger against the table.

"You will be."

VII

Henry Bowers and his friends were the bullies at school. 

Of course they were, someone had to be. Every school had its share of tormentors and Derry High was no exception. 

"He's j-just a jerk," Bill said exasperated, getting worked up because of someone that wasn't even around, but walking over the Kissing Bridge, somehow, made him talk about the punk.

After eating and talking for a while, Robert had suggested a walk before Bill needed to go back to his own house.

Derry wasn't such a small town as it used to be, but there weren't a lot of places to visit, either. Not for two bored teenagers, at least. 

"I think he's delusional." Robert shrugged, stopping to watch the river flow below.

"A nutcase and an asshole." Bill did the same, but his eyes trailed over all the carvings Derry citizens and tourists had made along the wood that worked as a rail.

"You didn't even stutter," Robert pointed out and Bill wasn't sure if he could take it as a compliment or not.

"Well, he i-is." A heartbeat of silence while some birds sang before Bill opened his mouth again.

"You’ve never s-said anything about it."

Robert blinked in confusion.

"About what?"

"M-My stuttering."

It was a sensible topic, not exactly a secret, but Bill knew it was one of the things that defined him. 

Everyone: teachers, neighbors, classmates, friends, even his parents had made a remark about it at least once. Good or bad, intending something or not. Except for Robert. 

"Billy boy, did you want me to?"

Bill was getting red, the freckles on his nose standing out. Knowing that sustaining Robert's gaze would just make things worse, he shrugged, kicked a pebble, read some carved messages that could only be from someone in love.

"It's j-just that e-everyone does, s-so I fig-guh-gured you-" Bill stopped talking when he felt an arm slide over his shoulders, holding him close.

"There's way more things that make you, you." It was said so naturally and Robert's embrace was so comfortable that Bill didn't even question him. 

How Robert knew exactly what he was feeling didn't pass through Bill's mind, not when the sun was setting and his heart was fluttering in his chest. 

VIII

“W-What will you do after school ends?” 

Walking around the streets at night was a whole new experience, even though they both knew the place like the back of their hands.

It wasn’t like an eldritch horror would jump from behind a tree or some psycho would kidnap them. It’d be more believable to think someone would try to sell them drugs or that they’d run into some classmate, but imagination was fertile soil.

“Stay here.” 

Walking side by side, Bill still couldn’t believe how tall Robert was.

“A-At Derry? W-Why?” He also couldn’t believe his friend was willing to grow old in that place.

Maybe he would be too, if he had something holding his roots, but as far as his parents and (lack of) friends were concerned, Bill had a better chance moving to another city.

“It’s my town. Derry is mine.” 

Robert didn’t leave any space for doubts and spoke as if he was the mayor.

He was smart enough to win an election, would probably do a good job, Bill mused, but for that he’d need more connections than just William Denbrough.

“What about you?” Robert asked back, allowing Bill to cross the street when it was apparent no cars were around.

Not that Bill needed to think a lot, but he put a small show of sighing and pretending to consider his options.

“W-well, I wanna be a novelist.” 

“Yeah? What a huge surprise, almost thought you’d want to join me in the clown business.”  
Snorting, Bill nudged his friend, earning a playful push in return and soon they were both walking practically glued, laughing freely in the chilling night.

“I don’t even have a c-clown outfit.”

“That can be arranged, little buddy.”

A few more laughs and they ended up in front of Bill’s house. 

The completely dark house.

It was true that his parents barely stayed at home and his father had more than one place to sleep, but usually, Bill would come back to his mother passed out on the couch or locked up in her room.

This was new, so much that Bill couldn’t even be frustrated with himself for not having a key.

Trying to open the door was useless, just like looking for spares proved to be.

“Shit...” He mumbled, thinking about some possible plan that could get him inside his own home.

He could check the windows or call his mother, could ask for help from some neighbor or even Robert, however, as he rushed through possibilities, a soft click could be heard and Bill turned to see the front door opening, slowly, revealing the barely lit living room.

Without saying anything, he turned to his friend, trying to share his own feelings of unease and disbelief, but Robert just shrugged. 

Hands inside pockets and raised eyebrows, it was in an amused voice when he said:

“It’s your lucky day?” And after a small silence, “Want to check for serial killers, robbers or supernatural beings?”

Bill would have scoffed, but instead decided to turn the lights on and then proceeded to look around, realizing that nothing seemed out of place. 

No sounds came from inside the house, either, but Bill silently took Robert’s offer and they walked through the first floor before Robert leaned into his friend’s personal space when they came to a stop at the kitchen.

“Ghostbusters~” Robert singsonged after it became clear that nothing was hiding in any corners. “My job here is done.” A smile was offered and Bill did scoff this time, biting the laughter back, but unable to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Did feeling more at ease because of Robert’s presence make him more of a loser? Probably, but no one could judge him.

“If anything happens, call me, especially if you feel afraid.”

Bill followed his friend to the main door, a strange feeling building up in his chest, a certain desperation to see Robert leaving, part of himself wanting him to stay.

“What ab-bout you?”

But he had no good reasons and had already spent the whole day with the guy.

“What about me?”

Robert stopped, raising his eyebrows curiously, eyeing Bill with such intent that it was like he could see Bill’s very soul and thoughts.

“You’re going across town, a-alone.” And at night. 

Derry was famous for its crazy cases of missing children, so much that it wasn’t a stretch to worry about the safety of those one cared about.

Robert seemed to notice Bill’s worry.

“I’ll call you then.” And he dug his phone from a pocket, swiping the screen and tapping a while before Bill could feel his own cell phone vibrating to life. 

Realistically, this would help very little in the case of a real attack, but both agreed that it brought a sense of comfort.

Bill picked up the call and slipped the phone against his ear, watching Robert doing the same.

For a while they just stood there, snickering, then laughing when Robert made a funny face, although, because of the shadows on his skin, it could easily pass as scary too.

“Are you ready, little buddy?”

Bill nodded in anticipation, not even sure what he was agreeing to, but wanting his friend to continue with his plans.

Robert took a few steps backwards then, still keeping his eyes locked with Bill’s until, with a smile, he turned and started walking through the darkness of the street

Bill could hear his breathing and the wind, could hear him hustling across Derry, knowing that the contrary was true; Robert was able to listen to his every little noise, his sighs whenever Bill thought about saying something, but didn’t.

Bill felt nervous for some reason, felt _intimate_ for some reason.

After shuffling around for a bit, he settled on a question.

“A-Are you going home?” It was somewhat stupid, since Bill already knew the answer, but Robert replied anyway, a smile audible in his voice.

“Yeah, and taking you with me.”

It was such a natural answer that Bill almost choked.

“S-Shut up.” He barely got the words out, laughing and suddenly feeling less anxious, more open to start conversations.

Talking about school and hobbies, sometimes slipping to Robert’s double life as a clown, neither noticed the time passing until the noises coming from both sides slowed down to quiet sounds, their voices coming in whispers, lowered to not wake anyone up.

“I’m already in my room.”

“Me t-too...”

Bill had been on his bed for a while, phone tightly held while he listened to Robert lie on his own, imagining blankets and pillows nestling the tall guy, picturing his room, so full of trinkets, illuminated by neons and imitating a circus.

Bill felt more relaxed, more at peace than he ever had in a long while. 

Ever since Georgie’s incident, sleeping had become a plague, but Robert’s rhythmic breathing was doing an amazing job of luring him to rest. 

“Good night, little one,” was the last thing Bill heard before being enveloped by darkness.

He still had a few nightmares about Georgie and woke up with his phone on the ground, but for the first time in a while, he felt rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and left comments/kudos! Seriously guys, I was so happy;;  
> A special thank you to Oz and Tiigi for editing this and putting up with me in general! kjdfnkj Love u guys;;  
> Also, I'm slowly working on writing bigger chapters! Hope you liked this one//


	3. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for the support! I need the reviews&kudos to feed my family,, lolol (Also pls talk to me about this ship, im lonely l o l;;)
> 
> Thanks Tiigi for editing this chapter and letting me borrow their ears for hours, also thanks Didi for being so excited about this fic! Bless you all! <3
> 
> Just a little warning of hate speach, but well, Bowers is an ass... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonethless!

IX

"Want to see a magic trick?" Robert asked with a confident smile, almost like he was completely sure that whatever he was about to show would blow Bill's mind.

Maybe it would, after all, Robert did work as a clown and was most certainly acquainted with many tricks. Besides, even though Bill was not an infant anymore, he did get surprised quite easily.

"Sure," Bill gave a playful smile of his own, watching his friend offer both his closed fists, silently inviting Bill to pick one.

They probably looked silly in the middle of the cafeteria, food forgotten and playful smiles on both of their faces, but as Bill realised, when he was in Robert's company, everything around failed to catch his attention.

"Ops, tough luck."

Bill slumped a bit when choosing the left hand gave him no results, but Robert simply moved his head down until he managed to look into Bill's eyes.

"Heya, little buddy, why so sad? You still have another chance," He moved his right hand until Bill held it, opening his fingers to reveal a big… Nothing.

"S-stop messing around," As frustrating as it was, Bill couldn't help but laugh, his cheeks becoming a shade closer to his hair.

"But then it wouldn't be fun, hm?" Robert whispered while smiling, leaning towards Bill and passing his fingers right behind his ear.

Bill's heart quickened for a moment and the proximity made his face even warmer. Robert was so close that he could smell the guy's cologne.

None of it went unnoticed by Robert, though he decided to only watch Bill for a while before showing a coin, all mirth and shining eyes.

"Want to go to the arcade after class?"

Bill found himself at loss of words for a few seconds before snorting, reaching for the piece of metal and taking it from his friend.

"Street f-fighter?"

"Three rounds, winner takes all."

Bill laughed quietly, playing with the coin.

"A-are we making deals now?" And when Robert raised his eyebrows challengingly, Bill felt himself compelled to indulge - some friendly banter couldn’t hurt.

"Well, I h-have…" He dug around his pockets, fishing out some candies, one dollar and a piece of paper that had some mathematical formulas scribbled on it.

Robert looked at the offered goods and shrugged, seeming satisfied enough.

When it became apparent that he wouldn't say anything, Bill prompted him.

"What ab-bout you?"

Bill then swallowed as his friend locked gazes, a wide smile spreading over his pale face.

"Something you won't ever forget."

Bill felt his mouth go dry, his mind going blank.

The bell rang, everyone around started to scatter through the cafeteria, heading to their classes, and just like this, Bill lost the opportunity to ask what exactly Robert meant.

X

The last periods were completely unfruitful, filled with only a few doodles and the coin Robert had handed him hours ago.

Bill knew how his friend had a lively personality and sometimes worded things differently just for the shock of it.

Bill knew. He did. But it was becoming more and more difficult to just brush it all off, to regard Robert's mannerism as simple jokes, and Bill himself was not ignorant of his own feelings - slowly and steadily, his whole day was being filled with Robert.

They exchanged messages almost constantly, ranging from deep conversations of variable topics to just dumb memes that seemed worth a smile.

Almost all school work was done together and Bill noticed how his mind drifted more towards the redhead, yearning to spend more time with him.

In the space of the few weeks they had known each other, Bill found a safe space within Robert. He felt he could talk to the guy about anything without fear of being judged, of having his friendship treated as something temporary, as it had before.

And like this, trusting blindly, Bill Denbrough found solace in Robert Gray.

He just hoped such feelings wouldn't be the very thing to push Robert away.

XI

"Soda or juice?"

The arcade was brimming with life with its colorful machinery and loud music. It used to be one of the most visited places by the losers before the group disbanded.

Nostalgia gripped at Bill's heart and made him look around, recognizing the games that were part of his childhood.

"C'mon, little buddy, don't let your mind float," Robert's voice grounded him once again and Bill looked apologetic when he decided on a can of coke.

"Y-you don't need to pay for mine too," He protested when his friend unceremoniously placed some bills on the counter, but Robert just smiled.

"Consider it an apology," When Bill made a confused expression, he elaborated, "For not giving you a chance of winning."

With a laugh, Bill took the soda.

Game on.

XII

Turned out that Robert wasn't half bad and Bill actually had to put more effort than just aimlessly pressing buttons and hoping for a combo.

More than his pride at stake, Robert's promise of something unforgettable laid as a prize.

The guy was always full of surprises and Bill couldn't help but be curious.

He wanted to know what Robert had to offer, which part of his life would he open up to Bill, what he thought so grand that would mark Bill forever.

"S-Shit! My controls a-aren't working anymore!"

It was with great desperation that Bill noticed he no longer could make his character walk.

With one victory and one defeat, it was his last chance of winning the deal, but it seemed like luck wasn't playing in his team.

Cursing and trying to smash the buttons, Bill only noticed Robert had stopped altogether when he heard the redhead laughing, which made Bill feel indignant for a whole total of two seconds before he too fell in a stream of laughter.

"S-Shut up!" With a playful elbow directly to Robert's ribcage, his friend reached for his hair and ruffled it.

The warm atmosphere popped like a bubble when an all too recognizable voice erupted near them.

"What are the two fags laughing about?"

Henry Bowers and his little gang stood at the corridor, looking like they owned the place. By the way all the other persons acted around them, it might as well be true.

Bill glared then, not willing to back down even though Bowers probably could wipe the floor with his face.

He was tired of bowing his head and just suffering whatever those assholes had in store for him.

"What? It's not like you try to hide it anyway! Disgusting gays."

Bill felt his bravado slipping when Henry spat, the glob of saliva landing near his feet.

Bowers was approaching with all the intention of starting a fight and before Bill could make any type of decision, he felt Robert squeeze his shoulders.

"Come, little buddy," His voice held a faux calm and sounded as chilling as the cold air outside. "This is not the place."

Bill didn't want to protest for the right to get involved in a fight, but the idea that the Bowers gang would simply let them slip away without causing a bigger ruckus seemed slim.

Except that Henry and his friends weren't saying anything anymore, just stood frozen in place, faces contorted in angry snares.

The oddity of the situation took a few seconds to slip through Bill's mind before he agreed, taking a step back and pushing Robert too, the movement being enough to set both into motion towards the exit.

And suddenly, life flickered back to Henry and his friends.

"Get the fuck out of here, faggots!"

XIII

"A penny for your thoughts," Robert offered while they walked slowly through Derry, pushing Silver by the handlebars, one at each side.

The city was relatively busy, for it was still the afternoon, and neither Bill nor Robert wanted to go back to part ways yet.

Without any real intentions, the duo stopped at a convenience store, sitting on the curb and letting Bill's bicycle rest nearby.

"B-Bowers," He said as a matter of fact, as if it would explain everything going through his mind.

Robert seemed to pick up his train of thoughts and his face darkened. When he talked, his nose scrunched, but his voice still held a light tone.

"You shouldn't worry about him, little one."

"But he's n-not the only one."

At that, Robert turned to fully face Bill.

Something in his expression told Bill he already knew what he was referring to, but Robert pressed, the jovial timbre vanishing.

"What do you mean, Billy boy?"

"Y-you have lived here your w-whole li-f-fuh," Struggling to make the words pass through his lips, Bill's nervousness only made it worse to explain everything, "You know h-how D-Derry is…"

Full of prejudice. A city inhabited by people that worried more about themselves and couldn't accept different opinions and views.

Robert didn't say a thing, though, and his stoic gaze was becoming more unnerving with each passing second.

"That's why you don't want to go to prom? Afraid of what they say, little buddy?"

"Y-you know it's not like that…"

Bill puffed out the words, diverting his gaze, suddenly feeling backed against a corner.

"Do I?"

It was possible to hear it then, the hurt in his voice, and while it shouldn't be a big deal, Bill felt guilty.

He leaned against Robert's shoulder, expecting some kind of rejection, but his friend didn't move an inch.

"P-people will talk."

To someone like Bill, who didn't even have plans to stay around, it wouldn't pose so much as an annoyance, but to Robert, who wanted to keep his life in Derry…

"Do you think I mind what others say?"

Bill took a deep breath, rubbing his fingers absentmindedly, thinking that his friend never thought too much of social conventions, indeed.

It was Bill himself who was the one worrying, the one who was afraid of somehow tainting Robert's reputation. The one who was afraid of reading the signs wrong and thus, ruining everything.

Robert snaked his arm around Bill's shoulders, pressing their bodies close.

"You keep worrying about things you shouldn't," The statement came in a light voice, but Robert seemed tense, his body not completely relaxed.

"I-it's not for myself…" Bill said weakly, but truthfully; he didn't care what others said about him.

"I know."

Robert then let Bill go, using both arms to grab his backpack and take his notebook and a pen, opening onto a blank page before writing something that he made an extra effort to hide from Bill's curious eyes.

Some people walked past them, probably hurrying home after a long work day, sometimes throwing a look to the two teenagers huddled together on the sidewalk.

When Robert started to fold the piece of paper neatly, slowly, it was only for Bill. When he held the now paper boat, it was a gift to Bill, and the smile that made his eyes shine under the pale, disappearing sunlight was meant for Bill and Bill alone.

"To sail you back home," But before he handed Bill the boat, Robert held it high and away, "No trying to spy what I wrote."

Bill snorted, but agreed nonetheless.

"P-promise."

And with a papercraft that raised some memories to the front of his mind, Bill got up, followed by Robert, and soon they were pushing Silver once again through the vacant streets of Derry.

XIV

"G-georgie had one l-like this."

The piece of information simply slipped out of his mouth. Bill hadn't been planning on talking about it at all, but the more he looked at what Robert gave him, the more he felt engulfed by the past.

"The paper boat?" His friend asked, quietly walking to Bill's house, intending to make sure he arrived safely.

"I h-helped him m-make them… He liked to p-play in the rain."

Most small children did, especially the energetic ones, like his baby brother had been.

The accident had happened years ago, but it still haunted Bill to the point of depriving him of any happiness.

"Nah ah, we don't accept sad faces here," Robert pressed a finger on Bill's nose, his voice now coming in a goofy manner, high pitched on certain words, "You know what always makes people smile?"

Raising his eyebrows and already amused, Bill tried to think of a satisfying answer, but seeing Robert in his Pennywise persona was taking the best of his concentration.

“A balloon,” And with a flowery hand move, Robert then pointed to something behind Bill, who needed to turn in order to see a plumpy, very red balloon floating idly near his face.

“H-How did y-you do that?!” Bill exclaimed genuinely shocked, holding the object while struggling to find an explanation.

Robert merely smiled, all teeth and amusement.

“Magic.”

XV

“W-Werewolf of London.”

“Oh, c’mon, little buddy, will you really be scared watching it?” Robert laughed through the phone, pausing only to take a bite out of his dinner - meat and rice, according to him.

“No, but it’s a c-classic,” Bill was already preparing his own bed to slip under the covers, setting the phone aside only enough to grab his laptop.

“Well, fine, but you owe me one,” A bit of hustling could be heard and soon they were connected, sharing a screen.

“Y-you can pick the movie n-next time,” This seemed to please Robert, for he agreed and they started to watch the movie, talking throughout it, making some remarks and jokes and not noticing the hours going by.

By the time the credits rolled in, Bill knew they’d need to go to sleep if they wanted to wake up at a reasonable hour for class.

He was aware that his mother was asleep somewhere in the house, probably locked in her own bedroom, if the utter silence was any indication, but now, without the movie to create a background noise and having ended the call with Robert, Bill felt alone.

The laptop was then placed on his nightstand and instead, Bill held the paper boat, flipping it a few times.

His phone blinked with a last message from Robert, where he wished Bill a good night, followed by a boat emoji.

How he knew Bill was about to open it didn’t cross his mind, since his curiosity won and Bill delicately started to undo the folds, revealing Robert’s neaty handwrite.

There, in red ink, read a short message:

_Tomorrow, come float with me._


	4. Wednesday

XVI

Staring at his book, Bill didn’t see any of the texts or figures printed there; his mind was far away, blank and unable to focus on studying, even though, deep down, he knew he should be making an effort for his upcoming test.

Seated right at his front was Robert, who seemed to care way more about his grades than Bill and more than half of their classmates, since he was not only reading the book, but writing a small summary.

He seemed quite mature, the light falling like a cascade over his hair.

Bill felt something pushing against his foot, pulling him out of his reverie. It was Robert’s sneaker.

“I take it you’re already prepared to score a 100,” his smile suggested he knew better, though, and Bill pressed their feet harder as some kind of childish revenge, “Don’t worry, little buddy, I’m writing this for you.”

Bill watched him tap against the paper lightly, spying a few ugly drawings surrounding all the topics his friend was neatly separating by color.

More than the amusement of seeing poor attempts of doodles, Bill felt his whole being be washed by an emotion.

He did know such emotion, it had been showing at random times - whenever Robert laughed so hard his voice became high pitched, or when they walked so close Bill was sure he could take his friend’s hand. 

That same emotion made Bill’s heart float and he became restless, needing to clasp his hands in order to fight the sudden urge of reaching out.

The school library was quiet, not many students had decided to spend their miraculously free period among books and rules of keeping the silence.

"C-come float with me…" Bill whispered suddenly, the phrase coming to his lips and spilling without his consent, taking even him by surprise. 

Robert stopped writing, raising his eyes and lifting his eyebrows before a taunting smile curled his cheeks up.

"I didn't forget, little buddy," he deliberately moved his leg, brushing it against Bill's under the old desk that was marred with signatures. 

Bill felt his face warm up and his mouth started to work around words without fully thinking once again.

"No--" catching himself by how Robert's expression turned to a curious one, Bill stammered, "I muh-m-mean--"

He had been having this idea, this desire of wanting to surprise Robert at least once, make him feel welcomed in Bill's own life, as Robert had been doing so far. 

He had no concrete plan, nothing big, but in his haste, it felt like the perfect opportunity to reveal his mind, as impulsive as it was.

"I-I want you to c-come float with muh-me…" 

Between Robert's increasingly surprised stare and his own lack of confidence, Bill started to feel like an idiot.

"T-that m-means hav-ving a n-nice t-tuh--" with a sharp inhale, he closed his mouth and eyes, extremely frustrated. 

Bill wished he could vanish.

He couldn't speak, couldn't will his tongue to push out the words.

"Hey little one, breathe," Robert murmured while placing a hand over Bill's, gently squeezing it. "Yeah, it means to have a good time."

In his self deprecation, Bill wondered how Robert even understood what he had said.

"Do you want to have a good time with me, Billy boy?" The teasing came back to his previously worried tone and Bill found himself quietly snorting. 

"Yes?" Robert's low voice sounded closer, his hand being coerced open by the big fingers that were slowly massaging it.

Bill opened his eyes and met Robert leaning over the table.

Studying and surroundings forgotten, Bill's world resumed on his friend's bright eyes and warm palm.

"Y-yes," Bill confirmed and Robert smiled. "T-This a-afternoon."

"Of course." The answer came easily just as he slipped back in his seat.

Bill still mildly felt like he had ruined things, but with the comforting sensation of Robert's hand still holding his, he welcomed the sensation of accomplishment. 

"Alright, quiz me," Robert then handed him the paper he had been working on previously, allowing Bill to see the awful Ronald McDonald drawings adorning the corners. 

"I-is this because you think o-our teacher is a clown?" Bill couldn't help but laugh, trying to not be loud and thus avoiding a possible warning from the librarian.

"It was to make you laugh. It worked," Robert explained with a smug smile, "But that, too."

Bill had a hard time stifling his snickering, but sobered up enough to shoot questions at Robert. 

XVII

"Did you know there's a well downstairs? It's connected to the sewers." 

They were cycling through Neibolt street, catching a shortcut, according to Bill, to wherever he wanted to show Robert.

The place itself was rather normal, what brought all the myths and stories of ghosts was the seemingly abandoned house lying among dead weeds and untamed plants, looming over everyone who dared cross that street.

Bill certainly had heard a lot of shocking tales involving that house, but he was never afraid of any.

"I h-heard, but never checked."

He slowed Silver down, feeling Robert shift at his back.

"No one does, which would make for the best hiding place, don't you think, little buddy?"

Bill thought about it, meanwhile reducing their speed to a stop.

"Maybe that's where all the missing persons have been going…"

The house was quite old, with some of its wood missing and holes around the walls, but the glass windows were shut and the door seemed sturdy. 

Derry did hold a number of disappearances yet to be solved by the local police. 

Betty Ripson, Edward Corcoran and a few more that had their names printed on posters around town. A constant reminder that Derry wasn't as safe as some tried to say.

"D-do you want to check it o-out?" Bill asked, not needing to wait long for a reply.

"And risking falling through the floor? Pass, little buddy."

Bill tried to look over his shoulder, watching Robert shrug. 

"The police already did and one day they'll find what happened," he sounded flat and disinterested, already immunized against the horrors that surrendered the city from time to time.

Upon noticing Bill's gaze lingering on his face, Robert locked their eyes.

"You d-don't seem worried."

"They weren't my friends," Robert replied with painful sincerity and Bill's inner justice warrior woke up only to die down rather quickly; as horrible as Robert's words were, they didn't make him a monster, but merely human.

"That's p-pretty insensitive, j-just so you know…" he mumbled while putting Silver into motion again, letting the old house behind, with its hauntings and secrets.

He couldn't stay upset for long, though, not when Robert hugged him from behind and contorted his long body enough to lie his head against Bill's back, setting his heart in a frenzy. 

"If you went missing, I'd tear that house down."

XVIII

Robert looked around, not understanding why they were walking around the forest surrounding Derry, but he didn't falter and continued following, crunching old leaves and twigs under his sneakers.

Bill strode with confidence, following a path that only he could see, sometimes stopping and warning of specially treacherous parts and accepting Robert's help to advance through thick roots and slimy soil.

Soon, almost without realizing, they were walking through the woods with their hands linked. 

"Should I be worried about being kidnapped?" A tease that was replied with Bill turning and smiling for a second, "I must admit you'd have fooled everyone with your good boy act, Billy boy."

When Bill suddenly let go of Robert's hand and walked to a seemingly ordinary path of dirt only to then bend down and reveal a trapdoor, Robert's eyes widened.

Bill rolled his.

"C'mon, I-I am not kidnapping y-you." 

Robert walked to the dark entrance and leaned in Bill's direction slightly, drawing their faces close.

"I know." And with a smile, he jumped, hitting hard soil and being engulfed by shadows all around. "What is this place?" Robert offered his hand to aid Bill down, making sure he wouldn't slip or bump somewhere.

"It's the loser's c-clubhouse," Bill scrambled until he found the flashlight, illuminating the underground hideout. 

"So, a relic," Robert looked through the thick logs and pieces of metal that didn't let dirt invade the place.

Bill watched as he walked to old magazines left on the floor, checked the forgotten hammock in a corner and inspected a few shelves that had been invaded by roots.

There were so many memories left in that place that for a moment, Bill thought he might suffocate. 

"For the use of Losers only," Robert's voice traveled through the cramped space then. He showed an old container, giving Bill a quizzical look.

"T-that's for s-spiders," he explained when his friend took a shower cap from inside it, "So they won't t-tangle in your h-hair…"

It had been Stanley's idea, an old friend that Bill had never forgotten, just like all the others who had shaped years of his childhood, but now lay as a deadweight in the depths of his heart.

"I'm not a loser, but the threat of spiders is real."

"The l-losers don't e-exist anymore…" Bill caught himself almost interrupting Robert with how fast the words left his mouth. 

A heartbeat of silence fell between them before he sat down on a piece of wood, hunching over himself, not moving when Robert sat right next to him, so close their thighs and arms touched.

"You don't want to believe that," Robert said matter of factly, sighing when Bill didn't reply. "People leave, little buddy, it's normal being hurt by that."

Bill allowed himself to relax after Robert used an arm to hug him close, a part of his mind willing to continue the conversation and tell more things about his past, his old friends, but everything was already an old wound, stripped bare many times. 

Bill was tired of bleeding and waiting to be healed all over again.

He looked up at Robert and snorted hard.

"What?" Robert asked as if he didn't know he was the silliest person ever with three shower caps piled on his head, but somehow wild locks of ginger escaped from the sides.

Bill continued to laugh, slowly calming down as he got used to Robert's new hairstyle. 

"My brother used to love those, I ripped them all apart," Robert announced and Bill almost slipped out of their hug out of pure shock.

"Y-you have a brother?"

"Yeah, older. Stupid, an absolute idiot. He thinks he's very smart, but he's just a fucking prick."

Raising his eyebrows, Bill didn't need to think a lot to see Robert truly hated his brother's guts. 

"W-what's his n-name?" The question came from absolute curiosity.

"Turtle," one that Robert didn't really solve.

"T-turtle…? You can't be s-serious…" It couldn't be his real name.

"No, but he's as slow as one, so it's the only name he should have."

Bill realized he wouldn't be getting much more information on Robert's family, but the sole spectacle of seeing his friend fall into a pit of hatred was worth it. He didn't deserve to be led to more distraught fits. 

After some comfortable silence, Bill spotted a box, disentangling himself from Robert to reach for it.

"Cluedo," Robert read the faded name, welcoming Bill back with a tighter hug. 

"D-do you know this game? It's f-fun," he opened the lid, trying to see if all the pieces were still there.

"Trying to find a murderer is always exciting," Robert helped Bill with the pieces, lowering his arm, but keeping their legs close enough to touch.

"N-Not when it's in r-real life…"

"It's just more dangerous," Robert shrugged and Bill didn't even bother with his friend's weird antics.

While they occupied themselves sorting the game, Robert murmured, "Thanks for bringing me here, little one."

Bill paused. 

"I t-thought you'd l-like this place…" He said carefully, not wanting to sound presumptuous or hopeful.

Even though the clubhouse was haunted with ghosts from his past, it still made a cool place, one Bill had been wanting to share with Robert, even if he wasn't ready to admit it to himself. 

Robert smiled, reaching to pick a piece Bill was holding, deliberately brushing their fingers.

"I do. We'll float down here."

XIX

By the time they left the hideout, it was the middle of the afternoon. 

They walked back to where Silver had been thrown, talking about old shows that they had liked and debating which one could be picked for their nightly online streams.

"Hold on, little buddy, let me this time."

Bill stopped mid motion, eyeing his friend.

"W-what? You want to r-ride S-silver?"

"You made me float, now it's my turn," the explanation made Bill's stomach flutter and he quickly shot it down by stepping back and not looking at Robert's face.

"Y-yeah, s-sure…"

For the first time he sat so closely behind Robert. For the first time he laid both hands on Robert's broad shoulders, holding delicately. Not for the first time he noticed his face flushing, his mind becoming a jumble of inconsistencies. 

"Hold tight, little one." And using his foot as an impulse, Robert hit the road, cycling through Derry, going to quiet streets and passing beneath trees.

The cold wind made their cheeks red, the color only being accentuated by the fit of laughter whenever Robert tried to make an impressive move and failed miserably. 

They navigated towards Robert's house, entering through the empty garage and stopping in the backyard. 

His parents were away, as Bill already knew - they were constantly busy and out the town, engrossed in work. And the Turtle, as Bill had just recently found out, probably didn't live there anymore.

It was just the two of them. And the song coming from Robert's phone.

"Are y-you really Rick R-Rolling me?" Bill laughed, not managing to focus on anything else but the wolfish grin Robert was showing.

"You are probably bailing on me during prom, so why not make our own party, little buddy?"

Bill couldn't stop laughing, pushing Silver to the covered area of his friend's backyard, where piles of old junk were resting for who knows how long.

Robert kicked a few objects off the grass - that was becoming untamed and in need of a cut, cleaning a space for them.

‘Never gonna give you up’ continued to blast and Bill was certain the neighbors could hear it, but when Robert caught his eyes and bowed, he stopped caring.

"Is t-this an 80's r-rave?" Bill didn't know how to dance, feeling a bit lost, but no less amused.

"Pretty sure they didn't have raves back then, little one," Robert then, in an impressive show of moves, twirled and stopped a few inches from Bill, offering a hand, "But we can create our own."

A wink and Bill was laughing, holding Robert's fingers and once again finding himself not caring. 

If his steps were miscalculated, Robert didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't k-know Robert Gray could d-dance."

"He can play some instruments too," Bill shot him a surprised look, distantly noticing that a new song was starting, "My "Billy wants to hear it" senses are tingling."

"W-well, they a-are right," Bill admitted, letting Robert spin him slowly, stopping right between his friend's arms.

"I'll book a day for you, little one."

And Bill could only nod, his insides fluttering one more time.

XX

"Queen and Kiss are classics."

"Y-yeah, but i-in a battle, w-who would win?" 

They were walking towards Bill's house, talking about anything and everything, pushing Silver through the sidewalk, not minding other citizens who happened to walk past them. 

"Madonna."

Bill snorted, making Robert smile.

"Who do you think would win, then, little buddy?"

They exchanged looks for a second before Bill shrugged, feeling his face heat up in anticipation. 

"R-Robert Gray, w-with his killer m-moves."

He could feel his friend's gaze, could even picture his face under the street lights, shadows carving his high cheekbones, shaping his face differently.

Expecting some kind of teasing or rejection, Bill made sure to not pay attention to anything else but what was in front of him, but when the response came, it was in a careful tone.

"Did you enjoy my version of floating?"

Bill wasn’t expecting that. He couldn’t help but turn to Robert’s direction, being truthful and open when he said, “Yeah… I was e-even--” a small pause, “C-considering going to the a-actual prom with y-you.”

It was Robert’s turn to look taken aback.

“Even with the Bowers gang?”

Bill considered Henry and his friends, what they could say, what they could do.

“I don’t c-care about them. I-If you don’t either, t-then I don’t see why n-not attend prom...” Looking for some sort of reassurance, Bill raised his eyes, facing Robert.

“I promised to show you something you wouldn’t ever forget, didn’t I?”

Blinking in confusion at the sudden change of topics, Bill took a short while to even remember what his friend was referring to. 

The arcade, their bet.

“B-But I didn’t win.” He said in confusion, not even noticing they had stopped right in front of his own house.

“No, because I cheated and didn’t let you.”

Bill felt completely at loss, not getting what Robert was trying to say. It just didn’t make any sense - those machines couldn’t even be cheated on, could they?

“W-Why are y-you talking about t-that now?”

“Because I want to be honest with you, little one,” Robert let go of Silver, stepping near Bill, holding his gaze and trying to demonstrate that he wasn’t joking, but rather, talking about something serious.

“I froze the controls, so you couldn’t play anymore.”

Bill didn’t know what to say, nor even how to react. Deep down, he still wasn’t sure what his friend was admitting. 

“I have super powers.” 

The front door opened and Bill jumped in place, his mind going blank while he could just watch Robert pull his previously serious expression into a warm one, wishing good night to Bill’s mother, who was waiting for her son to come home.

Bill stood outside while Robert stepped back, into the street, not taking long to vanish among the night. And Bill still couldn’t figure out what to do, what to believe.

He followed his mother and had dinner with her without really paying attention to anything, his head whispering every once in a while that Robert had said he had powers.

Bill checked his phone and watched an episode of some random show with his mother while thinking Robert admitted he used some kind of otherworldly gift to cheat.

Was he playing a prank? Was he being delusional? Was he really being honest...?

Every time Bill typed a message, he ended up erasing it, deciding that a topic like that would be better handled by voice. It was true that he hadn’t seen his mother in maybe a whole week, but he was itching to leave her be and just lock himself in his room.

It was around eleven when Bill finally could leave, certain that his mother was fine and asleep in her room.

In his haste, he almost tripped running up the stairs, holding his phone, that had an unread message from the same person that occupied his thoughts.

_Tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, bookmarks and all the love!! I'm very happy to see you guys are enjoying this story;;
> 
> As always, bless Tiigi for editing this <3


End file.
